Heart in a Cage
by vagueyetmenacing
Summary: "You almost stop singing, and you screw up a word when you see the girl who's just entered the bar. She's like, probably the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. (...)and you're kinda playing automatically as you take in her features. You have this really strange idea of making eye contact and you'r kinda shocked she's already staring at you." Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**So this will probably be a short story or like a three shot or whatever, I don't know yet. The song she's singing in here is Heart in a Cage, although I didn't put much of it's lyrics and stuff.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Well I don't feel better when I'm fucking around _  
_And I don't write better when I'm stuck in the ground, _  
_So don't teach me a lesson 'cause I've already learned. _  
_Yeah, the sun will be shining and my children will burn. _

As you start singing and strumming the guitar, your fingers aching and your palms sweaty since you've been playing since it was 10 p.m., the front door of the dimly lit bar opens and a girl steps in. You almost stop singing, and you screw up a word when you see the girl who's just entered the bar. She's like, probably the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. Her blonde wavy hair looks really soft, and you're kinda playing automatically as you take in her features. She's getting closer and closer to the stage, so you just keep examinig her face. You have this really strange idea of making eye contact and you'r kinda shocked she's already staring at you.

You sing violently, energized, making eye contact with her the entire time. She smiles a little bit at one point, and you almost stop singing _again. _She's alone on a table, sipping on what looks like coke and you're half smile as you finish the song. Some people clap and you thank them. It's the last song, so you put away your guitar, thank your band and go to the bathroom. You feel someone's eyes on you as you walk slowly. When you leave the stall you were in and go wash your hands, you take a moment to stop and take in how you look. Yur hair's a bit messy, and you're sweaty, but you feel comfortable. You always feel comfortable and good looking when you're singing. You're wearing a Batman shirt with a checkered red shirt over it and jeans. You look badass. Someone opens the bathroom door and in goes the blonde girl. You make eye contact again, through the mirror, and she leans against the wall while you just stand there awkwardly.

She opens her mouth a few times, but nothing ever comes out.

"Cat got your tongue, blondie?" You mumblr, trying to seem confident.

She clicks her tongue and it's kinda arousing, but you push that thought to the back of your mind.

"You're cute" She says.

You raise your eyebrows.

"I'm cute? That's all? You followed me to a bathroom because you thought I was cute?"

"Basically" She answers.

"Well... I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, so we're even. Sorta"

She blushes, like actually blushes and it's the cutest thing ever and you smirk knowingly. You do know how charming you can be.

She walks slowly towards you, and you freak out for a second. She stands behind you for a while, staring you in the eyes through the mirror, the leans in.

"Can I kiss you?" She whispers against the shell of your ear.

You smirk, even though you're screaming inside, and she leans closer,spinning you around and crashing her lips to yours. You're taken aback by how good that feels, kissing someone. It's been a while, you guess.

Most people would think that making out against a dirty and dark bathroom's door isn't the best thing ever, but you could write a 2,000 word essay on how fucking good it is. Gladly.

"Would it be too much for me to ask you to come home with me?" You mumble against her lips, out of breath. You're pretty sure someone's already peed their pants while waiting for you two to unlock thebathroom door, but you cannot possibly give less fucks about that.

It's 2 a.m. when you arrive at your apartment's door, exchanging heated kisses. After a lot of effort, you manage to unlock the door and close it behind you as you enter.

"What's your name?" Blondie asks, gasping for breath.

"Santana" You say impatiently.

"Okay, I know what to scream. To the bedroom." She says.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**This is a really weird question but would you like me to write the smut?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ritsuMonkey7-Awww thank you! Here it is!**

**hotdamnaya-Well, here it is. Sorta.**

**WordDPlayy-Yooooo thank you sweetheart!**

**So I don't even know if this is good or not because I'm an ass so yeah sorry if it sucks.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

She pushes you on the bed and you prop yourself up with your elbows while she straddles your lap. She grabs your shirt's collar and pulls you towards her. You kiss and it's heated and sloppy and everything that's good. You start a trail of kisses down her neck and she lets out a moan. You're impossibly aroused by now, and that only makes you ache even more.

You don't know where's your button-up shirt, but you don't care when she's impatiently taking off your shirt and attacking your cleavage. You fall on your back and she just keeps kissing your breasts, unclasping your bra and letting out a gasp when she takes it off. You smirk.

5 minutes later, she's the one who's on her back and you're on top of her, you're both wearing only your panties and you're sucking and nibbling and biting on her hardened nipples.

"Fuuuuuck!" She moans, and your throbbing sex responds to that. You start making your way down her body, running your tongue over her stomach as you go. You look up, sort of asking for permission, but she seems to aroused to even respond, so you just keep going. You can't help but notice how her blue eyes have grown much darker and that is really hot.

See, you were always a fan of going down on girls, you really were. But this. This is completely different. She just tastes _so good. _And that's not it. Doing that, while watching her face contort in pleasure and hearing her moans and gasps and you name being screamed by that delicious voice... Jesus christ.

After she comes for the second time, you make your way up again, running your bottom lip over her body and feeling her shudder beneath you. You start to kiss her, and she moans out at the taste of herself, and then there are slender fingers pushing inside you and you lose it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You wake up to an empty bed. You begrundingly open your eyes, sighing in frustration. It's kind of getting old, waking up to an empty house.

"Oh! Good morning!" Someone says. You quickly realise it's blondie. Your sleepy brain takes a beat to find her somewhere inside your room.

She's sitting on your arm chair, with her legs up and on the table. There's a notebook in her hands, but that's not what your mind is into right now. She's only wearing your button up shirt, which is only buttoned in the middle, and her panties. You're instantly aroused.

"Morning" You croak out.

"I like this" She says, pointing to your notebook. You realise what it is and jump off the bed, snatching it from her hands.

"THIS IS PRIVATE" You yell.

"Sorry" She says, pouting. God damn it.

"I didn't say you could read it" You mumble, but she's still pouting so you're not even mad anymore.

"It was just laying there though" She says, but then she looks like she just noticed something and her eyes start roaming through your body. _Shit _"You're naked." She points out.

"Yeah"

She gets up and presses her body against yours, taking off her shirt. Her lips touch your and send tingles down your body. You both fall on the bed.

It's a pretty nice morning.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did you like them?" You murmur. You're both laying on the bed. Your head's on her chest and you can hear her heart beating. Her fingers are slowly caressing your scalp.

"The songs?" She asks quietly. This is a peaceful moment, and it's strange, because you don't even know her name, but it's also really good. There's something about it, like you're both inside a little bubble.

"Yeah"

"They're really good" She says while twirling a strand of your hair on her fingers.

You blush a bit, and then you ask her name.

"Brittany" She says.

You test the name out loud and it feels comfortable. You like it a lot.

You keep talking for about three hours, both naked, with your head on her chest, her calming heart beat and her fingers caressing your hair, and you drift off to sleep when she falls silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**WorDPlayy- Haha plot twist! jk, thanks love**

**ritsuMonkey7- Thanks! They're so tiny if I didn't post them so soon I'd be an ass**

**Oh and the song if The Futile by Say Anything and it's pretty rad so yeah check it out if you want**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Will I ever see you again, Brittany Pierce?" You ask, smirking and leaning on the front door's frame.

"Well... You do have my number so it's up to you" She replies, and you swear to god she blushes when you get on the tip of your toes and kiss her cheek. When you're going down she grabs your shirt's collar and pulls you up again, kissing you on the mouth. There's something to it, it's not like the million kisses you've shared since last night. It has a mature tinge to it, like you both changed while you were with each other. Days later, while you sat on your bed deciding if you should call her, you'd learn that she did change you, even if just a bit. It's not like you moved, but like someone came over and moved your sofa to somewhere else. It's strange.

She walks to the elevator and you wait until the door opens to close the door. After you do so, you throw yourself on the sofa and sigh, because _fuck. _What the hell was this? You swear to god you're in love with this girl. And you've know her for like barely two days. It's annoying, it really is, because you barely know her. Okay, you kind of do. Yeah, you do know her. You talked a lot, after all the fantastic sex of course, and she's so interesting and smart and cheery it's all kinds of amazing. You can't help but feel like she represents good.

So days later, you're sitting on your bed and you know she matters to you but you still can't bring yourself to call her because you feel like you fucked up big time with that _'_first date'. Maybe she doesn't want you to call, maybe she doesn't even remember you, so you just feel kind of dizzy at the thought of her saying no.

After about one hour of thinking about it, you do call her.

"Uh... Hello?" She answers, and you lose your breath.

"Hey... It's uh... Santana" You mumble.

"Oh! Hello there!"She answers cheerly and you smile a bit.

"I was wondering if you'd like to... To go out with me." You say, and your heart's about to beat out of your chest.

"I'd love to!" She all but yells "Where?"

" Uh... I don't know" You mumble awkwardly.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're the one who's asked me out!" She chuckles.

"But I didn't know I'd get this far!" You justify, to which she laughs.

"How about getting a coffee right now?" She asks, and you feel her hesitation.

" I can't. I have band practice in like half an hour. I'm awfully so-"

"Can I go?" She asks, cutting you off. You chuckle.

"Sure".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"SHIT!_

_NOTHING MAKES SENSE!_

_SO I WON -" _You stop singing and kinda gasp because Brittany just entered the room and jesus christ that girl is going to be the death of you.

She chuckles and you blush like crazy.

"Uh... Water break" You mumble towards Quinn and Rachel and they chuckle and leave the garage.

"The girls are pretty cute" She says, pointing at them as they open the door.

"They're dating each other so yeah, you're out of luck" You joke.

"Well, I have you. That's gotta be something right?"

"Oh, we're dating then?"

"We did have really deep talks and fucked like crazy so yeah, I think I can call you my girlfriend" She says batlantly and you're thrown back by her boldness.

"But that's no fun!" You whine " I have to ask you to be my girlfriend!"

She sighs like life's oh so hard and you chuckle.

"Go ahead, ask me" She says, crossing her arms.

"Do you... Want to like... Be my girlfriend?" You ask. She laughs at your shyness.

"Never took you as the shy one" She says, placing the palms of her hand on your lower back and pulling you close.

"Do you, though?" You ask nervously. Your lips are almost touching.

"Yes" She mumbles, and kisses you. It's passionate and deep and her tongue's touching yours and you can't think clearly. But it's the best kiss ever, that's for sure.

**So this is the last chapter, thanks for reading folks.**


End file.
